Glass sheets after heating have previously been formed by conveyance on a lower roll bed to above a forming mold that is moved upwardly to provide the forming, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,255. The roll bed can include wheels or, as disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2011/0247367 entitled PRESS BENDING STATION AND METHOD FOR BENDING HEATED GLASS SHEETS by Dean M. Nitschke et al., can include elongated rollers or wheels and elongated rollers that are selectively attachable and detachable for rotational driving and positioning to provide the required shape for the mold to move vertically from below to above the conveyor for lifting of the heated glass sheet for the forming. The above referenced patent and application are hereby incorporated by reference.